Orgasms 201
by bandtogetherandfight
Summary: Sequel to orgasms 101, but can be read on its own.


_**Written because Cris put the idea of a sequel in my head! I have no idea where this is coming from. **_

I.

She has been trying to distract herself from his absence, but it's hard when he's being so secretive about where he is and when he will be back.

It sucks that she can't rely on any of her newfound talents over the phone to drag it out of him. It's funny how blowjobs have become her way of getting him to do anything she wants, but it's way more effective than whining or the silent treatment.

What can she say? She was born with multiple talents.

He walks into her room late Sunday night when she's working on her Math homework with her headphones in. She wonders briefly what exactly he said to her dad so that he was allowed up to her room at 10pm on a school night.

She doesn't really waste too much time thinking about it. She's aware that he has quite diverse talents of persuasion as well.

She pulls her headphones off her ears, and pouts up at him when he sits on her bed. "Where have you been?"

"Missed me?"

She glares at him. "Do you realize the looks I got when I told my dads and my friends that you left for the weekend and I had no idea where you were?"

"Your dad said we have twenty minutes before he chases me out of here, so can we fast forward? I promise I'll go down on you the first chance I get, so no need to play up the guilt factor."

Having gotten exactly what she was after, she smirks and immediately sits up on her bed, all pretense of anger gone. "Okay," she agrees readily, "Just promise me you weren't with some other girl."

She says it in a teasing tone, knowing there is no way that he was with someone else, so it surprises her when he tilts his head instead of responding.

"I booked a job."

She screams and throws her arms around his neck. "Jesse, that's amazing! What's the show?"

"Equus," he states tentatively.

She leans back. "So you spent all weekend simulating sex with some hot girl?"

He cups her face. "It means nothing. It's acting, you know that. She couldn't come anywhere close to you."

"Plus," he adds reluctantly, "That's not why you should be mad." He takes a deep breath. "The show is in Chicago."

The pout on her face isn't faked this time. "How long?"

"Three months. They want to start rehearsals ASAP."

She's quiet, looking down and playing with the frills on her bedspread.

"I don't have to take it," he tells her in a soft voice.

Finally, she looks up at him. "Don't be ridiculous. This is a great opportunity for you, and it's not like anyone is going to discover you in the choir room at McKinley."

"I promise I'll drive down every Sunday afternoon, and I'll take you to school on Tuesdays before I leave."

"We'll survive," she promises, attempting a smile. "We just have to get even better at phone sex."

He smirks. "My mind was going in a different direction."

Before she can express her confusion, he presents her with a pink gift bag she hadn't noticed before.

"What is this?"

He makes no attempt to answer her and simply watches intently as she unties the ribbon and unwraps the velvet box.

With everything they've done in the past few months, he's surprised that she can still pull off that bright of a blush.

Inside is a beginner's vibrator kit, complete with a bullet, a longer vibrator, and a silicone bunny sleeve.

She starts to stutter. "I don't know how to… I've never really done this before. Jess, I just want you."

"Trust me," he breathes. "I promise you'll love it."

She starts to take a closer look, pulling things out of the box and running her fingers over them, feeling the textures.

Suddenly, she gasps. "It's a bunny."

He's surprised at her tone. "So?"

"You threw eggs at me and I had dreams about chickens chasing me for months. Now you want me to shove a bunny up my…"

"Easy," he interrupts, stroking her face with his finger. "When I get done with you, you won't care what I shove up there, you'll just be begging for more."

It takes a moment for his words to register through the haze of lust, but when they do, she slaps him lightly on his chest. "It's not going to be the same."

He's about to tell her just how good it's going to be when they hear footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly shoves his gift under a throw pillow, and he stands up and walks towards her bathroom, taking slow steady breaths to calm himself down.

Her dad pokes his head in her doorway to tell Jesse that it's time to leave.

Jesse grabs his jacket and says goodnight to Mr. Berry. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rachel. We can start working on that project after you get home from school."

II.

They don't have glee rehearsal together, so she texts him when she leaves school and he meets her at home. Thank God her dads normally both work late on Mondays. Come to think of it, that will work well when he moves to Chicago, too.

It's thirty-five degrees outside and she answers the door in her bra and panties. Did he mention how much he loves this girl?

"You started without me," he guesses, a lewd grin on his face, not in the least bit upset.

She blushes, and he finds himself hoping that, whatever they do, she never loses that ability.

"Just a little."

He watches her ass as she walks up the stairs, and when they get to her room she sits on the bed where all her new toys are already spread out.

She frowns when he bypasses the bed and sits down on her desk chair.

"I'll be there in a minute," he promises her. "Do what you were doing before I got here."

She bites her lip and stretches out on her bed, turning the bullet vibrator to its lowest setting and holding it to her left nipple through her bra.

As the sensation builds everywhere, she fights to keep her eyes open, especially since Jesse seems to be positioning her computer on the now abandoned desk chair. He's scooted the chair closer to the bed and tilted the screen of her laptop forwards.

"Are you filming this?" she asks disbelievingly, flipping the switch on the vibrator. "Jesse we can't. If this gets out, I'll never get the young ingénue roles I was born to play!"

"Relax," he tells her, finally reaching the bed, making sure he's not blocking the camera's view of her. "I want it for when I'm away, and I miss you, and I just need to watch you and hear you say my name."

"Please, " he begs desperately, eyes closed, and she watches him swallow hard. "I'll burn a CD and we'll delete the video. I'll guard it with my life, Rach. No one else will ever see it."

He opens his eyes, reaching between her legs to stroke her lightly with his knuckles, which he knows drives her crazy, especially since she's already so, so wet.

"Trust me."

She's beyond logic right now, just from him doing that. "Okay, " she breathes out, "But I want a copy too."

He grins, and takes the bullet from her hand, turning it back on and repositioning it against her nipple.

"Is this the only thing you did without me?"

She moans at the same time that she shakes her head. "Lower," she confesses.

"Did you make yourself come?"

She shakes her head again.

"Good girl."

He slides the switch, upping the power on the bullet. She groans, and he leans down to kiss her as he increases the pressure over her panties with his fingers.

"I want them off" she demands when she breaks their kiss, but he ignores her, tongue swirling instead over her neglected nipple.

"Jesse!"

"That's what I like to hear," he says cockily, looking her in the eyes as he trails the pulsing bullet along her skin, over her stomach and down to where he knows she wants it.

"There?" he prompts, and he laughs when she shoots him a dirty look before she gives in to a moan.

Without warning, he inches the switch even higher, and her hips jerk fiercely in response.

This isn't going to take long at all.

He remembers, almost reluctantly, that this is about teaching her, prepping her for when he's not there, and he grabs for her hand, positions it so that it's holding the bullet against her alongside his.

"Do it, baby. It feels good, doesn't it?"

She nods violently. "So fast."

"You gonna come for me?"

She doesn't need to answer; his words catapult her over the edge. She's moaning and shaking, and, after a few seconds, she pushes the bullet away from her so that it vibrates loudly against the bedsheets.

He shuts it off, and watches as, after a while, she unsnaps her bra and pulls her panties down, all with her eyes still closed.

She opens her eyes and pushes herself even higher up on her bed, bending her knees and spreading her legs wide.

"You promised," she reminds him, rubbing her index finger lightly over her still-sensitive nerves.

"On one condition," he attempts to negotiate, as if he wouldn't do it anyway. She screws up her face in annoyance, and he reaches between her legs to take over from her. "You let me introduce you to Mr. Bunny at the same time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know a lot of you have been asking for chapter 3 of Let Me Entertain You and I promise it's coming! I have the plot down, I just haven't had the time to devote to writing the emotional parts of that chapter the way I want them. It's like what Jesse said to Rachel in Campus Visit, the sex is easy, but it's the other stuff that's difficult. <strong>_

_**Have a happy holiday week, everyone!**_


End file.
